Talk:Ravis' language
From Talk:Kee'hwi Perhaps this can be moved to Ravis' language and expanded upon to discuss this guy's hokey mumbo jumbo. --From Andoria with Love 07:42, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, we don't have articles for every word in Klingon, Vulcan, etc., but we do have Klingon language and Vulcan language with appropriate sections for vocabulary. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 14:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Merge, because mumbo jumbo should be kept in one place when possible. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 18:18, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't be a merge because, well... there's nothing to merge to yet. :D All we have to do is move this page to "Ravis' language" and then rewrite it. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:45, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *Actually, I'm just gonna be bold and move it now. :P --From Andoria with Love 06:47, 19 June 2008 (UTC) **And done. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following speculative text: It is however implied that this is not actually a language and was an attempt to seduce Hoshi. "I hope you don't think I exploited you." -- Renegade54 20:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Merge Merge with Unnamed languages. --LauraCC (talk) 17:55, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :Have you ran this by Defiant? Small chance that the language is named in the script, but it still seems worth checking. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:36, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :: Was the language not spoken by Ravis? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 15:20, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Yes, but we have Kalara's language on unnamed languages. --LauraCC (talk) 15:23, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :: Two wrongs don't make a right. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 16:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Should that page only be used for languages that have no apparent origin or obvious individual speakers/writers, then? --LauraCC (talk) 16:06, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :::For the record, the language is referred to in the script's pronunciation guide as "Ravis's language" (which, given our formatting methods, would, I suspect, be rendered on MA as "Ravis' language"). The language isn't called anything more substantial in the rest of the script, though. I personally reckon this page is fine where it is, but if the community decides differently, that's fine with me too. :) --Defiant (talk) 18:09, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :I've no real problem with either option, especially keeping it here if the term "Ravis's language" was actually used in the script. However, general question: where was it decided that "character name's language" is an acceptable format? We do that for both species and planets, but I'm not aware of that being established policy for other types of things. Unless I missed the memo. Again, both options are fine by me, but I think it would be useful to establish some clarity on this. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :: There is no policy that says we can't continue the guideline taken from a tried and true practice, rules are meant to be broken. This follows the exact same format that is used for homeworlds, ships, and species (etc), along with the unnamed individuals of those species, planets and ships (etc). It not only keeps the site from being bogged down with behemoth pages of "unnamed abstract things" when there are key terms (names, places, species) that help individualize these subjects. The only conflicts with the practice is mostly: you. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:19, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :In some cases I have a preference for lists, sure, but the only times I really objected to things was when some topic wasn't treated the same as others of the same nature. That's always been my overriding concern, there being a consistent approach. I add a lot of these unnamed things, and I want it to be clear where they need to be placed. Read my comment above again: not much conflict there, just a genuine request for a clear guideline. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:05, October 18, 2017 (UTC)